Numerous products exist for babies and toddlers to sleep on or rest on while nursing. These products are generally bulky and are not conducive to moving or transferring a baby from one resting place to another.
Conventional products for assisting sleep include swaddling blankets. Such products may assist in getting a child to sleep, while thicker sleeping pads may be necessary to provide an adequate sleeping environment. These products are not helpful in moving a sleeping baby or toddler to another location or transferring the sleeping baby or toddler to a different sleep environment, for example from a car seat to a bed. This is very inconvenient to the caregiver and disturbing to the baby.